Non-emulsion based, moisture containing fillings for dough products and dough products incorporating the filling are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,782. The fillings as described therein comprise at least two water activity-impacting ingredients, so that the water activity of the fillings can be adjusted to be substantially equivalent to the water activity of the dough with which the filling is to be utilized to form a dough product. The filling preferably comprises from about 20 percent to about 60 percent fat. Various viscosity controlling agents are listed at column 7, lines 42-53, including methylcellulose and hydroxypropyl cellulose, together with various gums and the preferred hydrocolloid gum, alginate. Liquids to be included in the filling composition of this patent, including water, are stated to be desirably included in amounts ranging from about 1 percent to 35 percent, more preferably from about 5 percent to about 25 percent. See column 11, lines 23-25. The examples all contain much more shortening than water in the filling formulation with a moisture to fat content ratio of ≦1.75 ((mc/fc)max=35%/20%=1.75), and have a water activity of 0.837 or below. All of the examples also had significant filling flow, labeled as pan pooling.
A dough enrobed cheese filling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,723. Example 1 discloses a cheese filling made from ingredients including cheese shreds, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, and pregelatinized tapioca starch, wherein the cheese filling has a moisture content of 37 percent. This product is proofed, baked and cooled prior to packaging. See column 1, lines 64-67. This product is not designed for refrigerated storage as unbaked dough.